


Finn's Nurse

by blondebombshell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fast Sex, Hot Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Shoulder Injury news, Smut, nurse outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebombshell/pseuds/blondebombshell
Summary: Finn has been out for months now, and had the goal of being in the Royal Rumble. At the doctor’s appointment to get clearance for the Pay Per View, Finn’s hopes are dashed, as he can’t be cleared just yet. More depressed then he’s been in weeks, he lets his girl know the bad news in a text, before making his way home to drink away the night. (Y/N) has other plans for her man, and shows up in a sexy barely there nurses outfit, and makes Finn feel better. Basically smut





	Finn's Nurse

The top of the mountain always has the best view. The road to the top has all kinds of obstacles, but Finn never imagined one would include a 180 degree labrum tear, a torn bicep and pectoral tendon, cartilage damage, and a fracture to the glenoid neck socket. After licking his wounds for a week, his amazing girl (Y/N) took him by the hand, and helped him see that his career wasn't over. 

"Baby, you have made it so far, and this will only be a bump in the road," she kissed him softly. "You'll see." 

Now months later, she was right. His shoulder was better than ever, and he was ready to be cleared to compete in the Royal Rumble. All he needed was the doctor to clear him for work. 

"I’m ready for the good news doc," said Finn, unable to sit still.  

"Well Mr. Balor," he said, sitting carefully on the stool. "I wish there was better news I could give you." 

"What are you saying?" He asked, his heart sinking into his feet. 

"I can't clear you for competition. Your shoulder is not strong enough yet," the doctor said. "Keep working hard, and you will be cleared soon." 

Finn didn't hear what else the doctor said, all he could hear was the roaring in his ears and his heart beating frantically out of his chest. This can't be right. He has to be cleared. His shoulder was as strong as ever, and he's been working in the ring. He had be cleared. 

"I'm sorry again, Mr. Balor," said the doctor, standing. "Keep working, and I'll see you again in a couple of weeks." 

Finn could not say how he got home, but he knew he sent a text to (Y/N) saying he wasn't cleared to compete. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he sent a heart before buying a six pack deciding to get drunk tonight and nurse his wounds again. 

"Hey babe, I’m home," he called out, setting his keys down. "Got some beer, ready to get smashed."

"Well not before your appointment," (Y/N) stepped out in a sexy string bikini with red crosses over her nipples, and a nurses hat on. 

"My god," he murmured, his cock instantly becoming hard. 

"Are you ready for your sponge bath, Mr. Balor?" (Y/N) sauntered over to him, her thigh high red boots making his cock twitch with every step. 

"Mr. Balor?" She asked, stepping close to him, pressing her taunt breasts against him, taking his hand in hers. "Do you need mouth to mouth?" She asked, pressing her lips to his, rubbing her hips against his hard cock. 

That movement snapped Finn back to reality, and how amazing his girl was. "Yes nurse, I am ready for my sponge bath," he said, kissing her hard on the lips, grabbing her bare ass. Fuck he loved his girl. 

"Well follow me," she said, still holding his hand, leading him to their bedroom. "Now lay down, and let the nurse take care of you." She said, bending over giving him the perfect view of her breasts. 

"Yes ma'am," he said, taking a nipple into his mouth, easily pushing over the little slip of fabric. The moan she let out, went straight to his cock. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he easily pulled her onto his lap, never once taking his mouth off her nipple. 

"Oh baby," she moaned, feeling him bit and suck on her nipples. His hard cock was pressed against her pussy, making her drip over his jeans. Not stopping herself, she moved her hips against his cloth covered cock, creating the most glorious friction. 

"Oh fuck, baby," moaned Finn, throwing his head back. "Don't stop moving." 

She giggled, and ran her hands up his chest, lifting his shirt, taking it off. "We can't have a sponge bath with clothes on." 

Finn smirked, standing up to remove his pants, giving (Y/N) an amazing strip show, those abs flexing and moving sent electric shocks through her pussy. 

"Does my nurse like what she see?" Finn asked. 

She nodded, licking her lips, never taking her eyes off his hard cock. 

"Why doesn't my nurse take a taste?" He said, seeing what she was looking at. 

Nodding, they moved again, so she was kneeling between his legs. His hard thick cock had a drop of precum, showing her how turned on he was. Licking her lips, she took the tip in her mouth, sucking hard to taste the precum. 

"Fuck," moaned, Finn, gripping her hair. 

Looking up at him, (Y/N) gave the most innocent look she could with the tip of his cock still in her mouth. 

"You never looked so sexy," he said, stroking her cheeks. 

The praise went straight to her pussy, making her drip down her legs. Determined to make her man feel even better, she bobbed her head, used her teeth, and hand to give her man the most pleasure she ever gave him. 

"Oh fuck baby," he moaned, thrusting into her mouth, arching his back trying to get more of him into her mouth. 

Flattening her tongue, (Y/N) let Finn's entire length slide down her throat, ringing out a loud moan from the man above. She felt him grip her hair, and began to fuck her mouth. "That's it, take it all," he groaned, with each thrust sending more of her juices sliding out of her pussy. 

"I’m gonna..." Finn said before shoving her on his cock once more, before cumming down her throat.

Moaning (Y/N) drank all of his cum down, before sitting back licking her lips. 

"Don’t think I'm not done with you," Finn said, grabbing her, and kissing her hard. "Just give me five minutes and I’m gonna fuck you so hard, my nurse won't be able to walk right for a week." 

"I'm holding you to that," she said, kissing him before he laid her down on the bed, ripping off her thin barely there panties, and spreading her legs. 

"Now I'm gonna taste you," he said, licking one long stripe of her pussy. "Oh my girl is so wet and dripping for me." He sucking hard on her core, causing her to arch her back as pleasure spread through her entire body. 

Sucking her clit, Finn slide a finger deep inside her, curling his fingers into her g spot. Finn knew just how to take her to the edge, pull her back, and do it again and again. Rubbing her clit with his thumb, Finn used his long tongue to fuck her pussy. The pleasure was too much to handle, sparks lit behind her eyes. 

"I’m so close," she screamed in pleasure, as he bit on her clit, sending her over the edge. Her body was shaking in pleasure when she felt her lover's cock slam into her pussy, sending over the edge for the second time. So much pleasure, her body became one with Finn, as he thrusted harder and harder inside her. 

Lifting her up, so they were chest t0 chest (Y/N) felt the angle change so his cock hit her g spot every time. "Harder, faster," she moaned in his ear, her nails digging into his back. 

His thrusts became more sporadic, telling (Y/N) he was close. "Cum with me," she moaned into his ear. A few more thrusts and Finn came deep inside (Y/N), sending her over the edge, and for the third time she saw stars as electricity shot through her body. 

Breathing hard, (Y/N) fell on Finn's chest as he collapsed on their bed. "Oh fuck baby girl, you are amazing." 

"Oh no baby you are amazing," said Finn, stroking her back. "I was done. I was ready to get smashed and drink away my problems, and you go and do this. I love you so much." Finn captured her lips with his. 

(Y/N) kissed him back. "I love you too, and I am sorry you aren't cleared, but if it makes you feel any better, we can have our own royal rumble that night, and I guarantee you will win it," she smirked, kissing him again. 

"Oh, I like the sound of that," he said, against her lips.  


End file.
